Fearless
by tiffanylambert1994
Summary: The day everything changed
1. Chapter 1

Kim POV: something was going to happen today, I could tell. The tension in the air was really thick. I went to class and sat down in my usual spot but I noticed Ron wasn't there yet. The bell rang and soon everyone was in their seat, except for Ron. I suddenly heard my kimmunicator beep, I asked the teacher if I could leave and he nodded. I left and answered "What's the sitch wade."

"Kim, draken is planning something really big… you need to get to his lair now." He said.

"I'm on it wade." I ran into the restroom and changed into a slimming wet suit and ran out of the school and was met by a motorcycle. I hopped on and sped off to draken's secret lair which really wasn't secret considering that me, Ron, and wade knew where it was. Ron… where was he today… I saw him last night and he looked fine to me.

-flashback last night- Kim POV: I heard a knock at the door and ran to answer it. Low and behold my best friend was standing there. "Hey Kim, what's happening tonight?"

"Just some studying and movies as usual. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Umm.. not really, I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Do you want to join me? Im watching date night tonight and it is the cutest movie ever."

"Sure. It sounds great."

"Cool, ill grab the snacks if you get the movie out and put it in the dvd player"

"Ok" I went to the kitchen and popped some popcorn and suddenly I hear Ron whisper something to himself… I couldn't quite make out what he was saying but I know he was kind of mad at himself.. I wonder what happened to him today…. The popcorn finished popping and I dumped it all into a bowl for the both of us and I go into the room and see Ron plopped on the couch waiting my return. He plays the dvd soon after I sit down. We both start munching on popcorn as the movie begins. Halfway through the movie I start to get a bit sleepy so I put my head on his chest. I don't think anything of it because we have been best friends for so long. I kind of have this crush on him but I don't want to ruin things so I keep it to myself. He smells really good tonight. He wraps his arms around my waist. "You tired kp, cause if you are I can leave."

"Ron, I'm fine. You can stay a little while."

"You sure, you look really sleepy."

"Ill show you I aint sleepy!" I grab a pillow and hit him in the chest with it.

"Oh no you didn't girlfriend" he grabs a pillow and we start a huge pillow fight and I eventually knock him over. In the process, I lose my balance and fall on top of him. We both fall dead silent and look at each other. His eyes sparkle so bright, how did I not see this before? He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. I get off of him and brush myself off.

"I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to knock you over and then fall on top of you."

"Ummm.. it's ok kp. Listen, I gotta go. Ill see you tomorrow." He got up and left rather quickly.

-end of flashback- Kim's POV: I arrived at drakens lair in record time. I go inside because the door was unlocked. Suddenly, everything goes black…


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's POV: I have been dangling from this rope right above a shark tank since last night. I wish I hadn't been a coward last night and told kim how I felt. I had the perfect opportunity to show her… I should have kissed her..

-flashback- Ron's POV: I got up and left. I thought tonight was the night. The night that would change me and kp forever. When we looked into each other's eyes, I thought she felt the same way. I should have kissed her just then. I am half tempted to go back inside her place, pin her against the wall and show her exactly how I feel. I know I'll probably chicken out and look even stupider than I already do. I started to hear noises all around me and I sprinted. I don't know what it is but I felt arms around my waist. They picked me up. I tried to struggle but this guy's grip is getting tighter by the minute.. I blacked out and woke up dangling above a tank full of sharks… Great. I look around and see draken. He's standing there laughing. I stay quiet cause I know he will yell out his evil plan soon.

"Well, kim possible is going to go down tonight! The love of her life is dangling above a shark tank and if she doesn't comply with me and give me what I need to rule the world, he will be shark meat."

"So, she can still save him and the world, she always does."

"Not this time shego. I made sure there was no possible way to save both. She has to pick one."

My heart sank… I didn't know KP thought of me like that….. I thought I was just her dorky best friend… God, as much as I'd like to not be eaten by sharks… I didn't want her to pick to save me… She had to save the world.

-end of flashback- Ron's POV: I looked down and saw them bringing in Kim. She looked up at me and her eyes welled up into tears. "Kim, he's going to make you choose. Please, choose the world. Don't worry about me."

"But your my friend, you have been there with me through it all. I-I love you."

"As a friend I love you too."

"Not just as a friend Ron. You may be a dork but you are my dork. I fell for you a while ago but I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Hearing those words come out of her mouth made my stomach do backflips and caused my heart to beat so fast it felt like it was going to pop out of my chest.

"Kim, I feel the same way. I was going to tell you last night but I backed out because I am the biggest coward ever and I cant ever do anything right."

"That's not true ron. You risk your life coming with me on missions all the time. You have stood by my side through it all. You may make a lot of mistakes but that doesn't matter cause at the end of the day, you are always there by my side."

"Alright possible, enough with your lovey-dovey talk! Its time to choose, your lover or the world."

A/N: what will she choose?


End file.
